


A tiny pair of boxer briefs

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, J2, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal morning in the Padalekcki - Ackles house of bromance. Or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tiny pair of boxer briefs

**Author's Note:**

> A little J2 drabble. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Jared could just not NOT do it!

Living with Jensen was nice, he had his best friend also nearby, always someone to talk to and to laugh with. It was easy to hide his crush on him - most of the time.

But situations like this morning were so much harder.

Jared was in the kitchen, purring himself a glass of water after he returned from his run, like every morning, when Jensen stumbled into the kitchen, hair sticking up in all directions and wearing just a tiny pair of boxer briefs.

A very tiny pair of boxer briefs.

Jared did his best not to stare, he really did, but he could see everything.

EVERYTHING.

He saw Jensen’s half hard cock, the outline of the fat cock head and he could make out where his balls were.

It was just too much.

So after Jensen turned on the coffee machine like every morning and mumbled something that sounded like “shower”, Jared couldn’t hold onto himself.

He poured a bit of oil on his palm and lost his sweats. He was fully erected already. Giving his cock a few hard tugs, Jared closed his eyes and tried to be as quiet as possible.

He thought of Jensen, the view he had a few minutes ago and the things he’d love to do to his best friend.

Apparently, Jared wasn’t quiet enough, because he didn’t hear the gasp Jensen couldn’t hold in as he came through the kitchen door…


End file.
